Society:British Mercantile and Mercenary
British Mercantile and Mercenary is a British society on Antigua. Our core values are the free market and freedom to play the game the way you want to. We encourage all Captains who enjoy playing the game with honor and respect while making their fortune to join forces with us. We enjoy all parts of the game and support our mates in getting the most out of whatever aspect they enjoy the most...and support them to try new things. We PVP, we fleet, we run missions, we go to Port Battles, we defend our our nations ports and attack those of the enemy. We help you play the game your way. (We do ask our port battle captains to be level 50, have a ship of the line or Heavy Frigate and be registered on vent) Fleeting We enjoy Fleeting for the thrill of battle and the loot! We welcome lower level members to join us and reap the rewards of experience and loot, but we encourage this to be a time to practice the Line Fighting that will be used later in large scale PvP battles. We also encourage our members to go back and run the missions they may have missed while grabbing a few levels fleeting and this will help them later in the game. Roles There are several roles within BMM. Realm vs Realm We actively join the battle against our enemies (French, Spanish and Pirate). If you are interested in this aspect of the game we have many experienced Captains who can help you find you niche. Anyone interested in taking the battle to our enemies needs to have Voice Coms installed on their computer to facilitate communications with other captains. Level 50 captains are best suited to this task, but lower levels can help out if they want. Economy BMM believes that the economy is a fun part of the game. Buying low, selling high, finding a market and supplying it, undercutting the competition, gouging the enemy and using the auction house are all part of our free market system. You create, you profit, then you spend as you see fit, not as some society leader dictates. The economy can be daunting, especially in the beginning. Within BMM you will find some of the games most experienced economic players and shipmates who are more than happy to assist you in getting your industry up and running and your ships in the water. Many societies operate a closed loop econ, where everyone is responsible for producing a certain item which is then sold to the society at or near cost. In exchange, you get to buy manufactured goods and ships from the society, at or near cost. While it can be very efficient if run as a true collective, it's not gonna make you rich (unless you happen to be at the top of the food chain). As in any free market economy, Captains may set up business relationships with society members as long as the arrangements benefit all involved. Recruitment BMM is not currently recruiting and is non-active at this point in the game. You can email Captain.McCullogh@gmail.com for more info